Computers and other electronic products, for example, digital televisions, digital cameras, and cellular phones, often use one or more memory devices to store information. Memory devices include memory cells. As the demand for increased storage capacity in memory devices increases, there is a need to increase the density of the memory cells to retain a correspondingly small device size.